


Lena, the Vampire-Slayer

by Deirana



Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy-Fan, Humor, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire-Slayer, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Lena is a big Buffy fan and eagerly emulates her role model. So she regularly goes on a vampire hunt at the local cemetery at night. Unfortunately, it has not been successful so far. Will that change?
Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764829





	1. Lena, the Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> First, the legal one: I do not own the rights to the series Buffy or Angel. These are with Joss Whedon and the creators of the series. Of course, I don't make any money with this story. I write them just for fun. 
> 
> This is where a new story begins. Lena is a big fan of the Buffy series and firmly convinced that there is a real core behind every story. So she goes on a vampire hunt at night in the local cemetery. But is she a little crazy? Or maybe there are vampires? I wish you a lot of fun with this new story. It will have four chapters.

  
Lena followed the vampire across the cemetery. Immediately she would push her wooden peg into the heart of the horrible being. Of course, there would be no witnesses and, of course, they would not be celebrated as heroine. No one would know that she had freed the world from a dangerous creature that was always ready to suck the blood out of innocent people.

Because she was the hunter, well, at least a hunter. She worked in secret. She had decided to take up the fight against the forces of darkness and to put an end to the vampires in this cemetery of her hometown.

Now she stood behind the vampire with her green pants. At first she could not recognize the color due to the darkness. But the man turned around and quickly hid her wooden peg behind her back, because the vampire was Mr. Ortmann, the cemetery gardener, who now took an old wreath from a grave and placed it on a wheelbarrow.

He wasn't a vampire either, she was wrong. She had met him in previous hunts.

Shaking his head, he looked at her." Lena, what are you doing here again? I told you that we will close at 6 p.m. Now it's already half past eight. I also do party bands right away. All I had to do was clear the beer cans next to the cemetery toilets. Some Deppen had a party here last night."

"A vampire party," Lena muttered, and Mr. Ortmann looked into the night sky unnerved. "No, no vampire party. Unless vampires are arrested by the police and picked up by their parents this morning. I was on guard and Made a statement because I called the police."

He turned around. "Maurice! Help me with the wheelbarrow. It's hard!"

Between some bushes, a pale young man emerged. He, too, was dressed in green trousers and Lena looked at him more closely.

"Looks quite good. Pale skin. It's already dark and he's in a cemetery. Is he a vampire?" she thought.

But again, Mr. Ortmann destroyed their dreams. "This is Maurice, my new assistant. He studies, but works with me on the side and earns his buns."

Maurice grinned at Lena and she didn't see any pointed teeth. So again no vampire. Instead, she found the young man quite attractive.

"By the way, this is Lena, the vampire hunter," Mr. Ortmann introduced her, pointing to her hand, which she still hid behind her back.

"Certainly she hides a wooden peg again. I've told her mother before that it's not good for young girls to read so many vampire stories. Most of the time it's this Twillight. I know this from my niece. Before that there was this TV series, Buffy, and that's what Lena is inspired by."

It's crass," Maurice said with a grin. "You consider yourself a vampire hunter? It's cute!"

Lena felt unspeakably humiliated and sneaked from there, while Mr. Ortmann and Maurice made their way to the wheelbarrow.

Well, that night she hadn't met any vampires in the cemetery. But that was certainly not all nonsense. 

Of course, she knew that " _Buffy_ " was just a television series. She had liked to see her and had read many other vampire books and dealt with various legends in detail.

And she was sure that many stories had a real core, and that this certainly did to the stories that underpinned the Buffy TV series.

In addition, it brought a little variety to her otherwise terribly normal and boring life to make these evening trips to the cemetery.

When Lena came home that evening, her mother approached her, dressed only in a nightgown.

"I lay down. Your craziness now pains my stomach. Your father will also talk to you."

"I...have nothing bad...," Lena replied, but her mother took the wooden peg out of her hand.

"That's crazy! I think we have to make an appointment with the doctor. Something like that is not normal! My daughter walks across the cemetery at night and wants to hunt vampires!" cried Lena's mother, and the sixteen-year-old pushed past her to go to her room.

"There are things between heaven and earth that you don't know about, Mum. But you don't care about that. You can only talk about hairstyles and fashion. You don't care about anything else! It's not normal either!"

"Don't get naughty now," her mother shouted after her as Lena walked into her room and closed the door a little louder than necessary.

She sat on her bed and stared at her for a while. Her look fell on the poster, showing her serial favourites Buffy and Angel hugging each other.

"Season 2 before Angel lost his soul," Lena thought. "They were such a sweet couple before Angel lost his soul."

But hadn't Buffy's mother also struggled to accept her daughter's life as a hunter?

She wasn't crazy! Certainly, their pastime was a little fancy. But was that really crazy? Weren't there also people who hunted ghosts as a hobby? Or search the sky for UFOs? What about the people who dressed up as knights in their spare time or lived in a Roman camp? And what was normal? But perhaps she should really stop her activities in the cemetery a little bit.

After all, her parents wanted to send her to the doctor and the cemetery gardener and his good-looking backup gardener had made fun of her.

The latter had particularly annoyed her, because Maurice liked her. 


	2. Murder in the cemetery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the second chapter of this story. I wish you a lot of fun reading, if Lena's somewhat bizarre hobby might become serious.

For the next two days, Lena stayed away from the cemetery, even though she found it difficult. She even watched a tv shopping show with her mother about the new summer collection of a half-famous designer.

Lena almost fell asleep, but her mother was thrilled and ordered two new summer dresses, which, in Lena's view, did not stand at all. 

But it was her money, and if she enjoyed it, Lena would accept it. She wouldn't tell her what she thought of the clothes she was ordered. At least her mother didn't seem to want to send her to the doctor anymore, after all, her daughter finally behaved normally.

When Lena went home after school on the third day of her cemetery abstinence, her path also led her past the local cemetery.

She saw Mr Ortmann standing at the entrance with two men in his green pants and he gesticulated wildly with both hands. There was no sign of his collaborator Maurice and Lena thought he was probably in university around that time.

Instead, an ambulance and two police cars parked outside the entrance and the men Mr Ortmann spoke to were police officers.

Had something happened? Had there been a crime? Or were only pickpockets on the way? This had happened some time ago, after all, and one of her older great aunts had become a victim of such a crime.

But something told her it wasn't about something so comparatively harmless.

So she approached the gardener and the policemen and heard some shreds of conversation. 

"Completely bloodless. The poor man. And the woman too. Both dead," said the gardener, rubing his forehead with a handkerchief.

"I don't think I forget the sight of my life. Who does that? The wounds were on the neck. As in these vampire movies."

One of the policemen took some notes in a book while his colleague turned to the gardener.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it. We will find the killer. And, of course, it wasn't a vampire. Surely someone wanted to make it look like this. Maybe a madman? But we're already finding out."

Lena resigned when two bodies covered in cloth were pushed into a black car, while a paramedic who got out of the ambulance next to the car approached the gardener. "Do you get along? Or should the emergency doctor look for you? That's a shock after all..."

"It's possible," the gardener replied, while a police officer supported him as he nearly collapsed and the paramedic called for the doctor.

Lena had heard and seen enough. She made her way home, while other people were standing at the cemetery gate and speculating about what had happened there.

Lena, on the other hand, slowly went home and made her own thoughts.

So she was right, but of course the adults knew everything better. So you were expecting a madman who simulated a vampire murder? Such nonsense. Surely there were madmen. But why was one so blind and refused to see the truth when it was so obvious in front of you?

A vampire couldn't leave any more clear hints!

She would wait a few days to see if the police found anything out. Especially since her mother probably wouldn't let her out of the house anyway, especially not in the dark.

After all, her parents would assume that an insane murderer was drifting around and that they would not see the obvious any more than anyone else.

But she wouldn't wait long. Then she would pursue her task as a volunteer hunter and take care of the vampire herself. If necessary, she would get out of the window at night!

She was, after all, the girl with the wooden peg! Although she had never used it and had no combat experience, she was the hunter. Unfortunately, she had no supernatural strength like the hunter from her favorite TV series. And unfortunately, unlike Buffy, she wasn't joined by a team of friends who were made up of witches, werewolves, vampires, guards, and nice guys like Xander to fight against the forces of darkness.

It was like group work at school. She was mostly the one who couldn't find a group and who had to do it all on her own. So the situation was not entirely unfamiliar to them.

But for not having the superpowers of a real hunter or supportive friends, she had filled holy water from a pool in the church into a small area and asked a pastor to bless a cross she had bought at a flea market.

She had told him that she wanted to give it as a lucky charm to a young newlyweds, because the two were very faithful...

So armed were their chances a little better, weren't they?

Shortly Maurice came to her mind. He had been so pale. She hoped he wasn't a vampire! Because she still found him nice. Unfortunately, he had made fun of her at their last meeting, describing her as cute. She was still annoyed by that.

She wasn't cute! She didn't like it when someone said something like that about her. And she certainly didn't like it when those words came from a good-looking guy. 


	3. A new ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move on to the next chapter. Is there anything wrong with Lena's suspicions? I hope you like the new, penultimate chapter.

  
For a few days, Lena stopped from going to the cemetery and looking for the killer she thought was a vampire. But then, on the way home to school, she saw that the fluttering tape with which the cemetery gate had been cordoned off had disappeared.

That was the starting signal for them. Now visitors, and thus she too, the hunter, were able to re-enter the cemetery. She decided to look around there for days. 

She did, but she saw nothing unusual. A group of elderly ladies, who had apparently decided to go to the cemetery together after the murder, stood in front of a grave that still looked quite fresh.

"And now we go to my husband," said one of the women, pulling on one of the others' arms, but she wasn't happy about it. "I was only with my Klaus for ten minutes. And now you want to go."

"But we also have to visit Willy, Reinhard and Horst," said one of the other women. "I still have to pour the flowers from my aunt Gisela."

Lena went on. She did not want to disturb the women, who apparently visited the graves of husbands and an aunt one by one. Actually, it was wise that they did not go to the cemetery alone, but in a larger group, even if they did not quite agree on some things.

She continued, towards the crime scene. She knew that it had happened in the newer part of the cemetery, at the fresh graves, and she hoped that nothing was secured with fluttering tape there either. She regretted that so far nothing of the police investigation had penetrated the outside world.

What did the police expect in the meantime? Still from an ordinary murderer? Or did they now suspect that there might have been something else behind it? But it may not have been the right word. 

Probably would have been more fitting. Unfortunately, the truth remained hidden from most of humanity.

It reached the new part of the cemetery. Graves that were no more than five years old lined up. In between were some steals that housed urns. 

Well, at least these dead no longer became vampires. So this kind of burial certainly had its merits.

"It must have been over there," she thought, because in fact a piece on a meadow was still cordoned off with fluttering tape. Next to it was a new tomb with several wreaths on it.

Lena looked at the small wooden cross that, until a tombstone would replace it, adorned the tomb of the deceased.

"Kilian Becker, 1999 to 2020, stood there and she thought to herself that the deceased had been quite young. She wondered how he had died and then she heard footsteps behind her and when she turned around she faced Maurice, who was wearing his green gardener's pants again.

"Hello, Lotte," he greeted her, but she shook her head and was a little offended. So he didn't remember her name.

"My name is Lena," she corrected him.

"Good too," he replied with a grin, but then got serious again. "What are you doing here? Are you doing your vampires again?"

She shrugged briefly. She didn't like the mocking tone. And even less did she like the fact that an attractive guy like Maurice made fun of her.

"And what would you call it all? Natural death from a mosquito bite?" asked Lena, who was determined not to be annoyed. After all, unlike Maurice, she knew everything about vampires, at least in theory.

Maurice shrugged and became serious. 'I also have no idea what happened. Poor Mr. Ortmann found the two dead when he came here in the morning to plant a few pansies on a grave. That's over there.'

He pointed to a tomb that was about three rows away. Meanwhile, the bedding area was littered with pansies and it looked a little exaggerated.

"I planted them then. Maybe I meant it a little too well. But I'm studying business administration, not botany. I only do the work in the cemetery as a temporary job. Mr Ortmann is still on sick leave this week. It was all a bit too much for the poor guy."

The gardener was sorry for Lena. She had nothing against him and actually liked him, even though he had never really taken her seriously. But in the end, no one did. Actually, he had always been nice to her when he caught her again in the cemetery. Once, just before Christmas, he had even given her a pack of cinnamon stars, which he had brought with him especially for her.

"The poor man," she said compassionately. 'That's really not nice. Hopefully he'll be better soon."

Maurice remained silent for a moment, then lifted up the fluttering tape and walked underneath. 

Lena followed him and he looked at her shaking his head. "You're just going to an area cordoned off by the police?"

"You too, you even started it," she replied with a grin, approaching the grave a little closer. 

She wanted to check if there was loose earth that indicated that the vampire had left the tomb.

"It's weird," she said after a while. "Look, it's easy. Right in front of the cross. It almost looks like someone has been digging out of here.

"You're spinning," Maurice replied. "We shoveled the grave the day before the murder happened....and...."

He seemed to notice something.

"That may not be true, but i am surprised that the police did not find it..."

"What?" asked Lena, but Maurice pointed to a large trash basket, went there and pulled out at a blue corner that lurked under a few old wreaths.

Eventually, he held a simple blue knit scarf in his hand and Maurice swallowed hard at one time.

"I've seen this scarf before. The people of the funeral home had reopened the coffin before the funeral in the morgue to put this scarf in. His girlfriend had crocheted him and actually wanted to give him his birthday. I was there, taking care of the flower beds in front of the morgue, when this Kilian Becker was buried and the coffin was opened beforehand. She was there and wanted to see him again. She then laid the scarf herself in a coffin and cried bitterly. That's why I remember it. I was sorry. But how does the scarf get out?"

"He took him out when he came out of his grave," Lena suspected, and Maurice looked at her inquiringly. 'I don't know why I'm having such a stupid conversation with you. But let's assume you're right. Kilian is a vampire. He's been digging in. And then thrown the scarf in the trash. But who filled the grave again afterwards? Do vampires do it themselves? And why did he throw away the scarf? He's from his girlfriend.'

Lena thought for a moment. "I read something on the internet. There was once a vampire who didn't want him to be unmasked as a vampire. He actually prepared his grave again so that it did not catch any attention. He may also have thrown the scarf away because he no longer loves his girlfriend. According to the Buffy stories and in many legends, vampires lose when they become vampires their human soul. It's gone. Instead, a demon takes over the body and they have the memories of their host bodies, they also take on some characteristics, but some even attack those who used to be closest to them. Sometimes they want to turn them into vampires. Or kill. Or play cruel games with them. You should take a look at what Angel did when he lost his soul..."

'Sorry, I don't know the series. I prefer to watch funny shows. I need this in the evening, when I have been working all day with business administration and grave care in the cemetery.

She sighed. " Don't do anything. It's enough that I know the series. I have to do something. So I'm going to go on a vampire hunt tonight. Maybe he will come back to his grave. Some vampires do something like that, for whatever reason. Perhaps they hope to find relatives to turn them into vampires. Although it would make more sense to go home. Vampires do the same in some stories. But I have no idea where this Kilian lived..."

"I do," Maurice said thoughtfully. "The parents and the girlfriend, they lived in a single-family apartment with his parents, commissioned the grave care at our cemetery nursery. The documents should also include the address of the contracting entities...."

She nodded to him when she came up with an idea. "Are you so kind and send me a message where they live? Then I'll wait and see if he shows up. But it may be that I have to wait a few nights. Maybe he's taking his time...."

Maurice looked at her shaking his head. "You're totally disgusted. And so do I. I'll send you the address. And we'll meet tonight, even though I can't really believe I'm saying that.' 


	4. The Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little story is now coming to an end. I hope I was able to entertain you a little bit. I wish you a lot of fun reading the last chapter.

It was not easy to sneak out of the house that evening, because Lena's parents unfortunately made no attempt to finally go to bed. They watched another movie and Lena sat in her room like on hot coals.

She had already packed everything necessary for the vampire hunt in her backpack and then hid it under her bed. Her gaze fell on her beloved Buffy poster. She wondered what she would do in her situation and concluded that she would certainly do the same.

Around 11 p.m., her parents finally went to bed and, relieved, Lena sneaked out of the house. She hoped that neither of them would wake up and look into her room. Luckily, her parents have been doing this since her toddlering was over, and she hoped it wouldn't happen that night.

The streets were almost deserted around this time and Lena packed three wooden pegs, the holy water and the cross from the backpack into her jacket pockets on the way. She wanted to have these weapons at hand quickly in the fight against evil in an emergency and did not have to search for them for long.

Soon after, Lena arrived in front of the Becker family home and almost ran into Maurice, who had been waiting for her behind a tree in the front yard.

"Did you find it right away?" he asked, and she looked at him indignantly.

"Of course. I don't run in my own neighborhood. I live only two streets away, but I don't know anyone from the street. And so do they live here? Not bad, the house. And then something sad happens and the son dies..."

Maurice nodded approvingly. "You're right. Everything is going well. So much has been achieved. But you lose the most valuable...."

He broke off and gave Lena an uncertain smile. "Sorry, I'm talking nonsense. Actually, I don't have that kind of emotion. Otherwise I would have chosen medieval poetry and not business administration as my subject."

But Lena felt that, despite the sad subject matter, he had found wonderful words for the situation.

"And what's next?" asked Maurice after a while. "Do we have to wait all night now? Also at the risk of any neighbours or Kilian's parents noting this and perhaps calling the police because they think we are burglars?"

She shrugged and answered his question, plain and simple. "Yes!"

He sighed and seemed visibly uncomfortable in his skin. She knew what was going on in him. He probably seemed stupid to have come at all and now feared being arrested by the police at any moment.

She didn't really like this idea, because she had no idea how to explain it to her parents. Probably they would doubt the daughter's mind for good and fear that the neighbors would get everything. Probably her mother wouldn't dare leave the house anymore.

"Someone comes in the back," Maurice said at one point, and Lena drove around. In fact, a man approached at high speed and ran towards the two vampire hunters. 

Lena reached for her wooden peg in her jacket pocket.

The man seemed in a hurry and was dressed in a dark suit – a jogging suit. It was a man in his mid-thirties, definitely older than the deceased, and he wasn't looking for Maurice and Lena, he was jogging.

The man greeted kindly as he walked past the two young people, perhaps he simply thought they were a couple, and lena liked this idea.

"A jogger! No vampire. Honestly, I'm relieved. It would be even nicer if they really existed!" said Maurice, appearing to be inconclusive for a moment about what to do.

Eventually, he made a decision. "Lena, I think I'm going home. You should do that. I'll bring you home quickly when it's only two streets away."

This sounded anything but poetic or even romantic, but rather an annoying commitment. It was not their fault that this vampire had not yet been able to see himself!

At one time, he seemed far less attractive to her. "I also find the way alone, thank you. I'm not going to run. Besides, I am the one who has the wooden peg!"

"Lena...." Maurice began, but then he was dragged to the ground and Lena screamed when a young man knelt above the assistant cemetery gardener studying business administration.

"I saw you at night in the cemetery, together with the other gardener," said the stranger, speaking a little louder to drown out Lena's screams. He looked at her with an annoyed look, but then devoted himself again to Maurice.

"And why do you have my cursed scarf with you? You have him in the plastic bag in the back. I had thrown it in the trash. As a vampire, I no longer need such a stuff. I've never really liked that! But my girlfriend was always so emotional. But that will change now. I'm going to make her a vampire. And I will kill you and the screamer."

Lena interrupted her scream and despite everything she felt a feeling of thriumphes. This had to be Kilian and obviously he was actually a vampire. She had been right all the time and was not wrong. She was right and everyone else was wrong. In front of her, a vampire knelt on his victim and wanted to kill her and that very victim!

She only regretted that she couldn't tell anyone except Maurice.

Maurice....

He desperately needed their help, as the vampire's teeth approached his neck menacingly. She reached for her wooden peg. In theory, she knew exactly what to do. After all, she had seen it countless times in her favorite series and there it always looked relatively easy to push a vampire's heart with her bare hand. 

But what was the reality?

Nevertheless, she had to do something if she did not want Maurice's entire blood to be sucked out and, in the worst case, he was also turned into a vampire or died.

She took all her courage and pushed the vampire's wooden peg in the back. It was much harder than she had imagined, and she now saw that the television reality did not correspond to the actual reality.

When the vampire let Maurice go and rolled to the side, Lena, who was still holding the peg, felt as if her hand was being torn off.

Just in time, she let go of the peg, preventing her from falling to the ground and injuring herself in the worst case or injuring Maurice when she fell on him.

The vampire, meanwhile, shouted a cry of pain and jumped to the side to protect himself from another attack, while Maurice slowly rose up and apparently didn't really understand what had just happened.

Kilian, the vampire, looked at Lena furiously and tried to pull the peg out of his back, but could not reach him. He ran towards Lena, who just threw another peg at Maurice, so that he too got a gun in his hand.

"Aua!" he lamented as she hit him in the head as she pressed her blessed cross, which she pulled out of the jacket pocket, into the face of the attacking Kilian.

She smelled the smell of burnt meat and there was no pleasant smell as the vampire screamed and groped her for the holy water in her other bag. She quickly unscrewed the lid when the vampire reached for her and poured the holy water in his face.

He rubbed his eyes and staggered back, while Maurice ran past Lena, who couldn't really overcome herself to attack the vampire again with her other peg.

The business student punched the vampire in the stomach and walked to the ground with him as Lena approached.

Now she had to push Kilian well or badly into the heart and she just wanted to give herself a jolt when Maurice did this for her and then rolled to the side exhausted.

The vampire actually disbanded, like the vampires in their favorite series, but it was something else to watch this not as a special effect on TELEVISION, but instead in reality.

Dazed, she sat down next to Maurice on the floor and was glad it was in the middle of the night. The probability that she caught such a person was much lower than in days. Eventually Maurice sat up and stared at the heap of ashes some distance away.

"He was really a vampire! I never thought that....Lena, did I just pick a vampire?" Stammer Maurice stammered in a trembling voice.

She nodded and she was a little uncomfortable that he had done this. Hadn't she always tinkered with being a hunter? In fact, that would have been their job.

"That with the holy water and the cross was a good idea," Maurice said after a while, holding Lena's hand after he got up with some shaky legs.

She grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She looked him in the face. "Do you find? I kind of imagined it....cooler. I don't think that's really my calling... and no one but you will believe. Even on the Internet in vampire forums or buffy forums, I will be thought to be scared. Or vampires read it and then maybe turn up on my doorstep..."

"Don't be a good one! One of them was enough for me," Maurice said, giving her a small smile. "Do you have anything against it now when I accompany you home? We could talk about everything again and we think we'll give a better vampire hunter team in pairs, just in case of the case."

"Yes, bring me home. Just in case a vampire shows up again," Lena said, slowly making their way home.

**The End**


End file.
